I'm Still here
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: Chris is still here. He is stuck between life and death. Read the story.
1. Default Chapter

Here is a story I just came up with. It is sad.

LeoPOV

Why?

I ask myself why. I can't understand why you won't get to see the future you made. The future you came back to find.

I can't understand why I couldn't heal you. I hope you understand that I love you.

Chris, I am sitting here looking at baby you and wondering if I will be able to be a good father this time around.

Chris I miss you.

I haven't told Piper that you died yet, I couldn't tell her. After all she just had baby you and she was so happy.

I hope you can forgive me for that.

Chris, I miss you. I hope what ever happened to you is good.

I like to think that you went back to the future that you made.

Goodbye Chris.

Paige POV

Did it hurt? I wonder if it hurt for you knowing that you wont be able to see the future you created.

Chris, I want to see you. I want to go the future and see if what you did worked. But when I think about this I think that it wouldn't be the same without you.

When you first came we hated you. That must of been hard to deal with, your mother hating you.

Chris, I hope you made back to the future. Maybe you even have your memories of your other life time.

Ha, you wouldn't even want your memories of the other life time.

Maybe you wouldn't be a neurotic smart ass.

I doubt that.

We haven't told Piper what happened yet. We are just letting her think that you went back to the future. She will find out someday, she always does.

Untill then we let her be happy, little you needs her so much.

I am watching you and Wyatt orbs into your crib to play.

I laugh and watch as he tries to amuse you.

I miss you Chris.

Pheobe POV

I wasn't there. I wasn't there when you died.

Why couldn't I have been there when you needed me.

I am sitting here thinking that it must of hurt. You must of been so scared.

There is nothing we could do. I am sorry Chris. I should of been there. I couldn't of helped but atleast I would of been able to be there with you in your last moments.

We are the powerfull Charmed Ones goddammit. We are the powerfull Charmed Ones and we couldn't of saved you.

I don't feel powerfull.

I'm so sorry Chris.

I miss you.

**Chris point of view**

You know it is strange. One second I was in my body and now I am here still.

I am here still. For somereason I am stuck between life and death.

I am watching you all.

Dad, I love you. I am glad that you haven't told Mom what happened to me. I just wonder if I will be able to watch over you like this forever.

I mean, I am stuck between life and death. I am here, but no one can see me. Not even the great Eldars.

It is cool though, I mean being able to walk through walls. That is the best part about being stuck between life and death.

Dad, it is not your fault that I died. It was my own stupidlity.

I see you with little me and then I go off to see if Aunt Paige is in the house.

Aunt Paige, I am watching you brush your hair and cry. I am here. I am watching you.

You then go and watch little me.

Ha, Wyatt is trying to be a good brother. The first time I have ever seen him do that. I try to put my hand on your shoulder but it passes threw it.

Oh god, it doesn't work. I can't let you know I am still here.

Aunt Phoebe walks in to the playpen. I see that she has been crying as well.

My god people, I am still here. Is it not easy to see that fact?

You all need to stop greiving and get back to killing demons.

Aunt Phoebe I need you to be there for Dad. Atleast untill he tells Mom what happened.

I will watch over all of you. I will do it forever.

Fini

see I told you it was sad. I was crying all through it.


	2. ch2

Well I am making a chapter two.

****

Chris Point of view.

Dad I am watching you rock little me to sleep. You keep saying how sorry you are but I want to tell you it is not your fault, that you can't blame yourself.

I finally give up and go to the kitchen. Out of frustration I throw a carving knife.

WHAT? I threw a carving knife? I can do that? Maybe I can let you know I am here after all.

I go the desk in the palor and find a notebook and paper. I am going to write you a note saying where I am. I am going to write you a not that tells you not to feel bad that I died.

I write the note and wait for someone to see it. Paige you found it now read it.

God Aunt Paige can scream loud. Dad comes running in to see what is going on.

He reads the note and I think he is going to faint. But he doesnt and you both go to the attic.

I feel something pulling at me. I now find myself in the attic and both Dad and Aunt Paige are looking at me.

THEY KNOW I AM HERE!

"Hello," I say softly.


	3. ch3

Chapter three

CH3

LEO POV

I watched Paige write a spell to see if Chris was still here. When she finished it she recited it and CHRIS APPEARED!

All he could say was hello? Man, he is a smart ass.

"Chris?" I say trembling, "Is that really you?"

"Yes," He says with a small smile, "it is. Though I am not sure why."

The time portal that Chris came threw to the future opens up. A man steps through.

"Who are you?" Chris askes, "I don't reconize you."

"Chris," the man asks, "Is that you?"

We all stare at the man and Chris and wait to find out who he is.

Chris POV

The man I am talking to doesn't say anything. He looks nervous.

"Who are you?" I repete.

"You're not going to like my answer," the man says.

I stare at him waiting for his answer.

"I'm Wyatt!"

I stare at him not believing what he had said.

"I'm your brother Chris," the man-no Wyatt says, "And you saved me. Now I am saving you."

"How?" I ask.

"By bringing you back to your body," Wyatt says, "But first I have to go get it."

Wyatt goes back to the time protal and leaves us with our thoughts.


	4. ch4

Here is chapter four

Ch4

Paige POV

_Was that Wyatt? Is he still evil? How did he know to come?_ These thoughts are running threw my head.

I look at Leo and Chris and notice that they look as confused as me.

"Leo," I say.

"Yes?" he replies.

"Do you think that was really Wyatt?"

"I don't know," he says.

END Paige POV

General POV

The portal opens back up and Chris cries out with suprise.

Wyatt came back threw with his brother's body!

"Here you go," Wyatt said, "Now we need to get a spell ready."

Everyone in the attic went to work trying to write a spell.

****

Sorry it was so short.

um...does anyone have a spell I could use. My rhyiming meter is off.


	5. Ch5

Ch5

Chris Point of View.

So here I am, watching everyone try to bring me back to my body and I can do nothing.

Do you know how dull that is, doing nothing?

It is so boring, so dull, so not me.

Then Aunt Paige and Pheobe grab me body and put a circle of candles around it.

They light the candles and start chanting.

"We call upon the ancient power,  
In this time and in this hour.  
Reunite body and soul,  
So Christopher Halliwell will no longer have to pay the toll.  
Help Chris live the life he should have had in the start,  
In his time, there let him do his part."(thanks to Alexandra-Halliwell for the rocking spell)

A light engulfs me and my body but nothing happens.

"What happened?" Dad asks after the light goes away, "Did it work?"

"No," Paige says quietly, "We don't have enough power alone."

"We need Piper," Pheobe says before Wyatt can say anything, "You don't need to interfere."

With a sigh, I wait for them to go tell Mom that I'm still here.


	6. Ch6

****

Well, here is chapter six.

Ch6

Chris POV

Well, they left.

Left me alone with Wyatt.

I don't know why, but I still don't trust Wyatt. He still seems evil, still seems like he wants me dead.

Maybe I didn't change the future at all, maybe I made it worse, maybe I dammed us all.

Wyatt seems to sense my confusion because he says"You changed the future. I am not evil anymore."

I just stare at him.

"Chris" he says pointedly"If I was still evil, would I be here, trying to save you"

I shurg and say"Just shut up."

****

Piper POV

Okay, I have heard worse, but having my sisters tell me that my dead son is still in this timeline.

And having them also tell me that my other son, who was evil, is here trying to save him?

It is just too much.

I suppose that is why I blew up the stove.

****

Paige POV

I don't understand why Piper ran out of the house, I mean, I thought that she would be over joyed to save Chris.

Oh well, can't be right all the time.

****

Wyatt's POV

He hates me.

Chris hates me and I don't blame him.

I mean, I still remember all the things I did, all the witches I killed. I still remember the hell I put him through.

Worst off, I remember his reaction when I killed Mom.

He hated me. I think that is why he came back, to restore our brotherly bond, to save me.

No matter what the cost to him.

And that is what bugs me, bugs me to hell and back.

I just hope that Chris can forgive me.


End file.
